


Photographs

by Alltheshrinks



Series: Infidelity Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Gay Sex, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alltheshrinks/pseuds/Alltheshrinks
Summary: Jared remembers the first time.Based loosely on the Snow Patrol song Please Just Take These Photographs From My Hands
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/Others, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Other(s)
Series: Infidelity Verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886815
Comments: 28
Kudos: 37





	Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> All of these verses are stand alone and can be read separately, though it is helpful to read the others. The only thing you need to know is that J2 are married to other people, but have had an on again, off again relationship for almost their entire adult life.
> 
> Comments make me insanely happy, I love engaging with all of you. Follow me over on Twitter @tltm78

Jared is busy putting up books on the shelf after adding the photos he had just developed from his Browning Camera. There were some that were extremely old and they show a younger him and Jensen, practically babies at the diner where they used to go after school for milkshakes and burgers. Kai is fascinated by the developing process and drags another album of photographs over to the couch where his father is sitting.

His six-year-old son, who is missing two teeth now, climbs up into his lap with the thick journal and Jared holds his boy close, smelling the strawberry shampoo in his chestnut curls as he leans back against the cushions of the sectional and gets comfortable.

There are a couple of pictures of Jared and his siblings that start out with Jared not being much bigger than Eli and progress until he is a teenager. They show the beach house, costume parties, and an assortment of birthdays and holidays with him, Megan, and Jeff.

"Who is that?" Kai points to the bottom corner of the book, where a Polaroid shows him and a taller Jensen in baseball uniforms, arms slung casually around each other with ear to ear grins on their faces. 

"That is your uncle Jensen," Jared says softly, rubbing his fingers over the cellophane protected snapshot.

"I don't have an uncle Jensen," the boy says in a confused voice. Part of Kai's last history project was making a family tree. They had spent a lot of time explaining the relationships of family members and it was fresh on the child's mind.

"Actually, you do." Jared sighs and decides that he doesn't want Jensen to be the dirty little secret that he has been keeping all of these years. "He just lives very far away and hasn't seen you since you were a baby."

Kai looks up at his father, wonder, and innocence in those hazel eyes, "Why does he live so far away?"

_Jared answers his phone on the second ring, "Hey, Jensen," he actually didn't expect the other man to contact him this soon after the cluster fuck at the airport, but he is kind of glad that he did. He wants them to be okay again, he misses his best friend like a limb._

_Twenty minutes later, he is pressed up against the front door of the older man's apartment, tongues tangling together and their hands down each other's pants._

_Jensen smells so damn good, all warm, tanned skin and extra muscle that he doesn't remember from back at Christmas. Hands pulling at clothes and frantically gripping each other as they rut and rock against each other. All of the moans from their mouths are swallowed down eagerly, as they both start peeling their clothing off._

_Jared loses his shirt before he makes it to the bed, falling back onto the mattress to watch Jensen strip his off. Jared stops his own undressing to watch with increased interest as the shorter man kicks his boots off and starts undoing the buttons on the front of his jeans. There is defined, golden skin being revealed and when Jensen notices that Jared is watching with bated breath, he slows down his movements._

_Gone is the pale, lean body that he was so used to and in its place is that of a man. Jared doesn't know which patch of skin he wants to take in first, the chiseled abdominal muscles, the corded and thick shoulders and biceps, or the strong thighs that are straining against denim while Jensen teasingly works his pants lower. Once he makes it down to his boxer briefs, Jared feels his tongue start to ache in his mouth, just imagining feasting on all of that flesh._

_"Your turn," Is all the older of the pair says, crawling across the mattress, but stopping a few feet from Jared's prone form._

_"How about a little help?" Jared licks his lips and sucks the bottom one into his mouth, knowing that it drives Jensen wild._

_Jensen does not need an engraved invitation, he moves with the prowess of a feline and lets his hands ghost over the delicious, defined flesh of Jared's narrow hips and then pulls the worn garment agonizing slow down the long, lean legs of his lover. Jensen tosses them over the edge of the bed and then straddles him, allowing the heat from their bodies to seep through the thin material of their undergarments._

_Jensen rolls Jared with him, until they are both on their sides and then plunders his mouth with his tongue, one hand gently on the taller mans face while his other kneads the skin of Jared's perfect ass, dipping to the waistband and groaning out, "I want to fuck you so bad."_

_"So do it," Jared answers brokenly, in between dirty, wet kisses._

_"Oh God, do not tease me like that," Jensen slots their hips together, peeling the remainder of their clothing away and letting his erection slide across that of his lover's, the delicate, smooth skin is heavenly and he chases the feeling._

_"M serious," Jared growls out and takes ahold of Jensen's hand that is groping at the meat of his backside and rakes the older man's fingers across his hole. Both of the men moan, low and guttural at the action._

_"Have you done this before?" Jensen finally comes to his senses enough to ask and Jared gives him a look that can only be translated as ’are you kidding?’_

_"Okay, but I don't know what I am doing and I don't want to hurt you."Jensen is still on fire, his blood is percolating and frying all of his nerve endings, but he has the peace of mind to not ever want to hurt Jared._

_"You won't. You have had sex before, right? Like actual penetration?" Jared takes ahold of his best friend's face. He doesn't want to patronize the other man, but he and Jensen have very different definitions of what sex means._

_"You know I'm not a virgin," Jensen only looks marginally annoyed._

" _Okay," Jared kisses him thoroughly again and pulls back to look him in the eyes. If they do this, Jensen can no longer claim to be straight and they both understand that, but they are too far into this and they both know it. "Do you have lube and condoms?"_

_Jensen untangles his body from Jared and retrieves a box and a bottle of lube from his nightstand and Jared wonders if they were purchased hoping that this would happen._

_Jensen hands the bottle to Jared looking sheepish, "I don't want to hurt you," he says again and if he wasn't so damn beautiful, Jared would kick his ass right now. Instead, he takes the lube, the cap snicking open, and coats his fingers with it. Jensen watches in rapt fascination as he lays back on the bed, spreads his legs and sinks one long finger all the way inside his body._

_Jensen doesn't know where to look, Jared's blissed out and rapturous face, or the way that the small_ , _wrinkled opening is expanding around Jared's long and dexterous fingers. The channel is stretching obscenely around two of the wide digits, while Jared scissors them and fucks himself on his hand._

_The smell of sweat and sex hangs heavy in the air and Jensen thinks he's going to die before he even gets to the main event. But finally, Jared pulls his fingers free, a pornographically squelch announcing their exit from his body and then he wipes his hands on the comforter and smacks his own thighs, "Come on."_

_Jensen only looks a little nervous as he pulls a condom free from the strip and opens it with his incisors. This part he knows how to do and rolls the latex down snuggly over his girth and leans over Jared._

_"You need to lube yourself up to more than that," Jared advises, picking up the bottle of lube and then stroking his sheathed erection. Jensen makes him stop pumping his hand before he comes just like this._

_Jensen lines up and pushes in so slowly that his strong thighs start quaking from the exertion, both boys already soaked in sweat, whil_ e _he hovers over Jared's body, resting his upper body over the prone man's. Their mouths are so close together, not quite touching, but sharing the same breaths. Jensen lowers his own and brushes against the younger man's lips, trying to be considerate of his lover but losing the battle._

_When he is finally all the way insid_ e _of the pillowy vise of the other man's body, Jensen knows that he has never felt anything like this. He has never been closer or felt more connected to another human being and if that means it is love or that he is gay, then he will have to make his peace with it._

_Jared nudges his hips, wiggling his ass underneath the man on top and Jensen bites his lip hard enough to draw blood, just to keep from coming. A couple of calming breaths and the older man is ready to try and move. He pulls out and gently slides back in and Jared decides that he needs to show Jensen how to fuck someone that is his own size. So on the second pass, the younger man grabs Jensen's perfect bottom and thrusts up, impaling himself on Jensen's cock. Jensen gasps,_ _but soon gets into the_ _rhythm_.

_Time seems to slow down in this moment, where the entire world, religion, and everything in Jensen's life narrows down to this snippet of space, their bodies colliding, forcing everything else out. Jensen is so hyper-focused on how positively divine the feel of Jared's hole is, that he doesn't even hear the litany of praises and curses falling out of Jared's mouth when he swivels his hip and watches as Jared tugs at his own dick. Jensen smacks the bigger hand away and takes ahold of it himself, pulls at it in a squeezing grip, and watches fascinated, while Jared comes all_ _over both of them._

_He isn't expecting Jared's sphincter muscles to clamp down that hard on him and his own climax is forcefully ripped out of him like a parachute during a free fall. His vision turns white and his toes curl hard enough to cause muscle cramps. The pleasure blossoms out of his whole groin area and uncoils from his spine. The neurons and axions light up his appendages and Jensen imagines being struck by lightning._

_They lay in the afterglow of the moment, Jensen staying inside the other man's body until he has to pull out or lose the condom, only taking a moment to rid himself of the ruined prophylactic before he drags Jared back into his arms._

_Two hours later, Jared and Jake are sitting in a booth at a local bar, waiting for Jensen to arrive for drinks. Jared only feels slightly bad about the fact that Jensen had his dick buried in his ass and he is probably going to have trouble sitting for awhile._

_When Jake nudges him, Jared notices the other man coming towards their booth and that Jensen holding the hand of a very small, very beautiful, brunette who is smiling like she just won the lottery. Jared guesses that she just did._

_After Ella is introduced to the other couple, Jared learns that this is only their second date, the first being for coffee two days ago and he hates that he is mad. He is sitting here with his boyfriend of a year, that he clearly has no issue cheating on. But Jensen doesn't count, he has always come before anyone else and Jared will make no apologies for that._

_As the conversation shifts, Jared learns that Ella is a nursing student who volunteers at a homeless shelter and her brother works with Jensen on campus. She is sweet as she is beautiful and he really wishes that he didn't hate her. But he does, with everything in him._

"Daddy?" Kai asks him again, "Why does Uncle Jensen live so far away? You're sad about it?"

He kisses his son's temple and says, "He lives with his family and I miss him, but it is okay to miss your loved ones."

"Like I miss grandpa Joe?"

"Exactly, like you miss grandpa Joe, but you are super excited every time you get to see him, right?" His son is very thoughtful, a sensitive soul that he refuses to ever let homophobia or prejudice taint.

Later that night, Jared sits at the desk in their home office. In his fingertips, is another photograph. It is of Jensen smiling fondly at the camera, his eyes are crinkled up and all of his perfect teeth on display. The younger version of himself in the photograph is kissing the older boy on the cheek. It was taken in one of those photo booths at a fair when they were seniors. Jared has had it in a box with important keepsakes. He wishes that someone would take all of these photographs out of his hands. Even the ones that only exist in his memories.


End file.
